Intentions (re-continued)
by N3k0-Chn The 2nd
Summary: When Stan and Wendy break up once again, Kyle is supposedly to blame. But what happens when he's finally had enough of Stan's ignorance and becomes friends with Cartman instead? And how will Stan take it when their friendship evolves into something more? First two chapters are in the original story, and an explanation as to why I didn't continue this from the same story is here.
1. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: I AM BACK MY FRIENDS! Okay, so here's the explanation as to why I'm not continuing this from the actual story: I forgot my sign in details. Yes, friends, laugh away. But I'd decided to take a small hiatus because school work was really stressing me out and I had to focus on it, but then when I decided it was time to continue, I forgot everything. Yep. I just forgot. Well, anyways, let's get on with the story. Kyman is winning by a landslide! Only about two votes for Style right now. Style fans, if you want your OTP to win this then vote now! Okay, not now but after you read the long-awaited Chapter 3. Enjoy!_

* * *

 **CARTMAN'S POV**

If you're asking me why I was so nice to Kyle, I can only tell you three words. _I don't know_.

I always thought I'd be so happy to hear his sobs, to see those glorious tears cascade down his pale cheeks. But instead…it angered me.

It angered me that Stan was so ignorant as to mistreat his best friend. It angered me that Stan had been the one to break him down. It angered me that…

…that I wasn't the one to make him cry.

Him weeping into my jacket made something inside me stir. Something I never knew existed within me. I actually cared about his feelings for once. It angered me.

But after our visit to Stark's Pond, I felt like he was actually my friend for once. Not the kind of friend that you just talk to sometimes at school, but a real friend that you look out for.

The idea of having a real friend scared me for some reason. It made me think that I would turn soft if I had one. And that was the last thing I wanted.

Kyle…my friend…the last two things I never thought I'd be able to put in the same sentence without lying about it or not caring at all. Ugh, my life…

Well, anyways, might as well get on with the story. The authoress knows you guys are probably just here for the plot instead of my totally-not-useless brooding.

When Kyle came over to the table at lunch, he looked really pissed. His emerald-green eyes were swirling with anger, but for some reason a little bit of anguish too.

"Hey Kahl. What did he wanna talk to you about?" I asked nonchalantly. It was his problem, so why should I care? His face softened. "It was nothing…just mad is all." he mumbled.

Clearly something was wrong. Knowing someone for about five or six years tends to give you the ability to sense those kinds of things. But I left it alone, since I didn't care. At all.

We just talked about normal things, and I tried not to think about the fact that we were sitting together…alone…

I shook the ridiculous thought out of my head. It wasn't like we were on a date or something, right? I'm not fucking gay! I like Patty Nelson! I fantasize about kissing Patty Nelson!

But then again, not as much anymore. I've been so absorbed with Kyle that she was pushed to the back of my mind…ugh…gay thoughts! Get out of my head! Nobody wants you here!

You may probably think I'm gay because of those few…incidents, but I'll let you know I'm NOT GAY. I like chicks. I only wanted Kyle to suck my balls for humiliation! Not pleasure!

Okay, maybe it would be pleasurable to humiliate him and taste his bittersweet tears but SHUT THE FUCK UP. I have my reasons, so you have no right to judge.

For some reason, I was never able to stray even a foot away from Kyle's side. I could tell he was weirded out and maybe even a bit pissed off about it but he didn't tell me to go away.

Some time in class, I really had to take a piss. When I was excused and went to the bathroom, Stan was waiting there, glaring daggers at me. "Oh, sup hippie?" I asked casually.

He cut straight to the chase. "What are you doing?" he growled darkly. I blinked in confusion; what did he mean? "What do you want with Kyle?" he snapped after I didn't reply.

"I'm just looking out for my bro because you're too lovestruck with some bitch to do it!" I scoffed. "Shut the fuck up, you fat piece of-" he stopped, "Wait, how did you know that?"

I smirked, knowing how to push his buttons. "Oh, he told me all about it! He told me about how absolutely selfish you were and how he never thought of leaving you sooner." I cackled.

Damn, I was making him and Kyle sound like a couple…

Stan's glare turned into a look of guilt and longing. I could have sworn I even saw a twinkle of envy in his eye. "He…he told you about it?" he stuttered.

"Yeah, not the smartest move. But trust me; if he felt miserable enough to tell _me_ , then you must have really broken him down this time." I told him.

He just stood there, dumbstruck. "…miserable…" he echoed, absentmindedly. Then he just left the washroom without another word.

Being me, I simply shrugged and took a piss.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 _Author's Note: I know, short chapter after this long wait. But I promise I'll be updating more now, and I might even throw in a few more stories to challenge myself! Seeya next chapter,_

 _Love, N3k0-Chn ;)_


	2. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: Hooray for update!_

 _Kyman: 4_

 _Style: 2_

 **STAN'S POV**

Every single time I try is a failure.

He just gets this hurt look in his eyes and tells me to go away. I know he means it and wants me to stop. Every time he sees me, he's always reminded of old times and dies a little inside.

Sometimes I hate that I know him too well; I'd rather be oblivious to his pain than be exposed to it whenever I look into his eyes. It's too much. He doesn't need me.

And every time _I_ look into _his_ eyes, I'm always reminded of the burden I placed on him and die inside over and over again…

I want to make everything right. I want to be able to get him to smile and laugh. Genuinely. I want us to be best friends again without any pressure or sadness.

But is that even possible?

How would I be able to make myself and him happy if every smile he's ever made was a lie? Hell, how am I even able to live with myself right now after what I'd done to him?

Now I have nobody to comfort me in my time of sadness. Kyle had always done that; helping me out of depression and giving me hope for the future.

But…I guess I never deserved that help. Not when all I've ever done for him is leech happiness off of him until he finally snapped and left me.

And the funny thing is, it's only now when he's finally gone that I realize I'm nothing without him. Nothing but a lifeless doll, just waiting to be dropped and broken.

About a week passed ever since our argument, and I've been feeling…weirdly…about Kyle all of a sudden. It's definitely not friendship, its way stronger than that.

Every day I notice something new about him. Like the way his emerald-like eyes gleam in the light, the fact that there are a few tiny freckles on his face…

I'll have to admit, this is driving me crazy. My eyes (and hands) are suddenly drawn to places below his waistline and I sometimes feel really queasy when I'm around him.

Is this normal? Or am I officially the most insane boy in this town? Because I'm pretty sure these antics match what I did around Wendy, just stronger. _Way_ stronger.

Oh…oh God, don't tell me…

…I'm gay for him, aren't I? (Cue readers everywhere making the "You don't say?" face)

(I'm sorry. I had to do it.)

Damn it…this would be so much easier to accept if we were still best friends. Or maybe at least if he weren't already dating none other than his arch-nemesis, Eric Cartman.

Yes, Kyle and Cartman are dating. Like, _really_ dating. They're not even afraid to hold hands, hug, or kiss in public anymore. And in turn, everyone is being accepting.

Well, okay, maybe Kyle's mom freaked out a little bit. Not because Kyle was gay, but because of his choice of a boyfriend. Cartman isn't exactly her favorite person to see these days…

But other than that, everyone's being quite supportive. Yeah, they're being supported while I stand at the side being too miserable and lonely to congratulate them.

Cartman is one lucky bastard. He did nothing but rip on Kyle for being a Jew his whole life, and now that he's been treating the latter like a friend for the last week he gets affection in return.

"Hey Kahl, wanna go for some ice cream? I'm fucking starving." "You're always starving, fatass." "Whatever, Jew. You gonna come with me or not?" "Ugh, fine."

I watched the two pass by me in the streets. I remember going to the ice cream parlor with Kyle; we'd sometimes compete on who could finish theirs faster.

I smiled. Then we'd both get a brain freeze and end up having to give up the competition. My smile fell. Would I ever get those days back, or would they simply stay as distant memories?

Small, crisp flakes drifted down from the cloudy sky and onto my face as I looked up absentmindedly, reliving our good memories in my head.

But suddenly I remembered that behind his adorable smile, there were strong feelings of hurt and uncertainty. And I was the source of all that.

…do I really deserve him?

No, that doesn't sound right…

…did I even deserve him in the first place?

I stopped, frowning. What if all of my chances to be with Kyle had been wasted? Had I been too absorbed with my false love for Wendy that God decided I don't deserve him?

Goddamnit…I must be really deep in this love right now. Of course I don't deserve him! Not while I'm doing a pathetic job of making him mine!

A burst of determination suddenly surged through me. Maybe he was dating Cartman…maybe he hates me for what I've done…but I won't just let him slip away!

If Cartman's good enough, then I sure as hell am too! I would do anything for Kyle; especially now when I most definitely owe him so much after all these years.

Kyle Broflovski will be mine.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 _Author's Note: Well, I have no idea whether this'll get more Style votes, but don't feel pressured to vote for Style. Your opinion is your opinion, and I'm more of a Kyman person myself. DON'T FEEL PRESSURED TO VOTE FOR KYMAN EITHER, MMKAY? If Style wins this, then I could just write a pure Kyman fanfic anyways, right? So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will see you on the next one! Buh-bye!_

 _Love,_

 _N3k0-Chn_


	3. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: Finally I have risen from the shadows for another update to my little story!_

 **CARTMAN'S POV**

Well, I must say I'm surprised at myself.

Of all people that I could choose to date, like Patty Nelson, hell, even Wendy or Butters, I chose Kyle. My sworn enemy since Pre-School, and the one who's always there to ruin my plans.

Once we told everybody, nobody was really too shocked or angry. Well, except for Kyle's mom, but she's a bitch so don't tell me you didn't see that coming.

They all said they weren't surprised. Apparently they have the uncanny ability to sense sexual tension. Well, either way, they were still happy for us anyways. Except for Kyle's mom.

"What what what?!" she shrieked when we broke the news to her, "Kyle, I have no problem with you being gay, but having Eric Cartman for a boyfriend?! You deserve better than him!"

It resulted in about an hour-long conversation that ended up with Kyle snapping at his mom and stomping out of the house with me in tow. Damn, I never knew he had it in him.

Hey, don't go on and ask me whether I actually love him or not, of course I love him! I guess I just decided that a stupid Jew like him was worthy of my time.

So shut the fuck up and just keep reading!

What's weird is that sitting here with my arm around him doesn't feel strange or awkward at all. His small body molds perfectly with mine, like as if that spot was saved specially for him.

N-Not that I believe in all that dramatic crap like True Love or anything, it's just…maybe there's a possibility that…well…we could be…meant to be?

AAAGH I SOUND SO FUCKING STUPID AND SENTIMENTAL RIGHT NOW!

Just forget I said it and move on with your fucking life.

It was snowing gently, unlike the giant snowstorms that are common in a simple mountain town like this. It was…ngh… _okay_ weather for a date.

We decided to go get ice cream, even when it's cold, because what the hell? We're only gonna live one life anyways so might as well stuff ourselves with ice cream right?

Of course, the ice cream was finished fast and we decided to just go to Stark's Pond. And now here we are…sitting at the edge of the frozen water and looking around at the scenery.

"…hey, Eric?"

I turned my head to look at him. I tried my best to keep in a smile; I love it when he calls me Eric. "Yeah, Kahl?" I replied. His emerald-green eyes bore into mine.

"Remember when we first came here together? When we were skipping class to help me get my mind off of Stan?" he asked, with a relaxed smile.

I let go of the smile that I had been holding back. "Yeah. It's still as nice as always." I said, tightening my arm around the small of his back.

I loved how delicate he felt in my arms, how easily I could seat him on my lap or pull him into a bear hug. But that wasn't the only thing I loved about him.

I love his fiery personality. When we fought, he would never fail to hit me with a swift comeback and he would get this adorable glare on his face.

I love his looks too. Normally I would be disgusted about red hair, but it suited him. It went perfectly with his soft, porcelain skin and striking emerald-like eyes.

Basically, I loved everything about him.

Funny how I used to hate all of these details, how I would wish that he'd just stop being such a nosy Jew and always tease him about his red hair and small frame.

But now that I think about it, I need him in my life. Without him balancing the scales of good and evil, I'd be insane by now. Locked up in Juvenile Hall with multiple crimes on my hands.

And I guess that's another reason to love him for. He was helping me stay sane. He was keeping my own dark craziness from consuming me altogether.

"You know Kahl, I might not say this much, but I love you so much more than you'll ever know." I murmured, pulling him even closer to me. I wasn't sure I was still Eric Cartman.

Eric Cartman didn't love.

Eric Cartman didn't feel.

Eric Cartman wasn't supposed to love his own enemy.

But life always has a way to screw you over, and it just so happens that it screwed me over now. Thanks a lot, God. You sure have been helpful.

Maybe the next time you decide to FUCK ME-

 _Minutes later…_

Kyle walked into the hospital room with concern plastered on his face. "Jesus, dude, I thought you were gonna die!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms around me.

"Heh…well, it's a good thing I pushed you out of the way in time. Then we'd both probably be dead or hurt or something." I chuckled, with a lopsided smile.

Kyle gave me a punch in the shoulder. "Cartman, don't joke about that! You could have really died!" he snapped. "Don't worry, I'm practically made of steel." I joked.

He rolled his eyes, a hint of a smile on his face. "Yeah, yeah, I'm just glad you're not dead." he sighed. I could sense the unmistakable relief in his voice.

"So…when are you gonna be able to leave the hospital?" he asked, changing the subject. "Eh, probably by tomorrow or something." I replied, shrugging.

We just kept talking like that for a while, until visiting hours were over. "Crap, I gotta go, Cartman. See you tomorrow!" he said, waving to me as he exited the room.

"Bye."

"…"

"Why do I feel like something bad is about to happen soon?"

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 _Author's Note: Well here you go. Hope you weren't getting too pissed at my late updates. Seeya next chapter!_

 _Love,_

 _N3k0-Chn_


	4. Chapter 6 (the real one)

_A/N: THIS STORY IS BACK BABEH! Okay, so after the long break I took from the website, I read over this story and I thought, wow, these were good times, huh? And better still, I didn't forget my fucking login credentials! Yay for unexpected memory! So, enjoy!_

 _Kyman: 4_

 _Style: 2_

* * *

 **KYLE'S POV**

I let out a sigh as I left the hospital to walk home, my breath billowing up in a small white cloud. As much as I loved him, Cartman could really be a stupid and reckless asshole sometimes. He really could have been severely injured or worse, killed. A sharp pang of anguish hit my chest as I thought of him dying. Even if we weren't dating, I still would have needed him.

If he died, there was nothing that could even hope to replace him. Even without Stan, who was my best friend in the whole wide world, and even if my mother didn't approve…I didn't care. As long as he was around, I would be happy. But, I still couldn't shake off this weird feeling that I could forgive Stan.

I stopped in my tracks. Could I really forgive him? It had been about a month since we split up, and I hadn't seen him much. Not even at school. Guilt pricked at me as I thought about how many times he had tried to get me to forgive him…and I remembered everything we had been through, thick and thin.

He wasn't always there, and didn't always understand me, but does he really still care about me? Does he really feel remorseful for what he's done to me? I contemplated that for a good five minutes. _Maybe I should try to rekindle our friendship as well_ , I thought, _I just want to put this drama behind us so that I don't have to be so bitter towards him for the rest of my life_.

"Hey, look out!"

The next thing I knew, I was grabbed from behind and dragged backwards. "Huh?!" I yelped, my back coming into contact with someone's chest and stomach. I looked up to see what they had pulled me back for. I was just about to walk straight into a busy road, full of cars. Shit, was I really that lost in thought?!

"U-Uh, thanks…" I murmured, my cheeks growing red from embarrassment. I craned my neck to see who it was, and speak of the devil. It was Stan. He had his arms wrapped in a tight grip around my waist and my head was in the crook of his neck. After a while of staying in that awkward position, I finally spoke up.

"S-Stan, I have a boyfriend…"

(I had to do that. It was mandatory.)

"Yeah, yeah, I know…"

He let me go and we took a few steps away from the road. "You really can be so clumsy sometimes, you know that?" he sighed. "Whatever, Stan…" I muttered, my face still feeling awkwardly hot, "B-But, anyways…I was just thinking that maybe…I could forgive you." his eyes lit up. "Really? You mean it?" he asked.

"Of course, Stan. I just want us to be friends again." I replied, smiling. I was suddenly pulled into a crushingly tight hug. "I won't let you down again Kyle…" he promised, oblivious to the fact that I was kind of being suffocated. "Gah…Stan…t-too…tight…" I yelped, wriggling in his hold. "Huh? Oh, sorry." He pulled away.

"So…I heard Cartman got struck by lightning. Is he alright?" he asked, scratching the back of his head. "Yeah, he's fine, thank God." I said, with a small smile. "Oh, okay, that's good." He replied. He didn't sound too glad about it, though. _Stan, I'll be goddamned if you fucking hoped he would die!_ I thought, keeping my cheerful demeanor outwardly yet growling on the inside.

"You wanna come with me to visit him tomorrow?" I offered. "Sure dude!" he replied, smiling. "Alright then. It's kind of late, so we'd best get home." I told him, looking at the darkening sky. "Yeah, I'll walk you there."

After we walked back to my house together, we decided to play some video games for a bit. As we sat on the couch, mashing buttons on our controllers, I found myself happier than I'd ever been since last month. Things between Stan and I had finally been cleared up, and we were friends again.

But…

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 _A/N: Cliffhangerrrrrrrrrrr. Anyways, see you next chapter!_

 _Love,_

 _N3k0-Chn the 2nd_


	5. Chapter 7

_A/N: Here's another update for you all! o3o_

 **CARTMAN'S POV**

"Okay Eric, you'll be able to get out of the hospital by next week!" the nurse told me, smiling politely. "Ugh, next week? Goddamnit!" I groaned. I couldn't sit here without Cheesy Poofs for a whole week! And I couldn't shake off this weird feeling that I was going to lose something if I didn't act quickly. Damn, this sucks…

"Morning, Eric!"

…well, I guess it's not THAT bad…

I felt a spark of joy as Kyle walked in the room. But someone was with him. "Wait a second, is that Stan?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow, "I thought you weren't friends with that fucking asshole!" the noirette scoffed and rolled his eyes. "We made up, Cartman, we're friends again." He said, "And I'm not planning to get back with Wendy anytime soon."

As if I wasn't suspicious enough, his gaze flickered over to Kyle for a split second. That son of a bitch…"Oh, is that so? I figured as much, she's a fucking cunt." I snorted, expecting a reaction out of him. But he simply shrugged. "Yeah, pretty much. I've moved on." he replied coolly. "Really…" I said, "So…planning to get another girlfriend soon?"

"I dunno." he shrugged. "So how do you feel today?" Kyle asked, changing the subject and clearing some tension from the air. "Eh, I feel fine, but the nurse says I'll be out in a week." I told him. "Dude, you're pretty lucky. I mean, I don't think I'd be able to survive if I was struck by lightning." Stan said, a small hint of disappointment in his voice.

I'm going to kill that fucking hippie if he was actually hoping I'd die!

We had a small conversation for a few minutes, and I felt uncomfortable in Stan's presence. He was smiling cheerfully and participating in the conversation just fine, but he had this deadly serious aura surrounding him, as if he meant business. I realized what my nervousness was for. Now that Stan and Kyle were back to being best friends, that meant there was a chance that it could bloom into love.

I would lose Kyle to Stan if I didn't do something.

"I have to go to the bathroom real quick, be right back guys." Stan said, getting up from his chair and walking out of the room. This left only me and Kyle…the way it should be. "…just to be sure, you don't feel anything for Stan besides friendship, right?" I asked, a bit too quickly. Kyle looked a bit confused for a moment, but then his expression softened.

"Of course not, Eric. You're the only one for me." he replied, giving me a small kiss on the cheek. His lips were so soft and gentle. "Stan's always been my best friend, and there are so many other people that he could take a chance with." he continued firmly, with a smile, "And besides, I already have the best boyfriend ever."

I've never felt happier than when he told me that. Lost for words, I yanked him down by the scruff of his jacket and kissed him full on the lips. He was a bit surprised at first, but he eventually began to kiss back, his hands on my chest while I held him by the waist. I prodded at his lips with my tongue, trying to coax his mouth open.

He immediately parted his lips for me, letting me slip my tongue in and explore the moist cavern of his mouth. Small moans escaped his throat, and I pressed our lips closer together. "Oh, hey guys, sorry for taking so long. I sorta…uh…"

We pulled away immediately and turned our gazes towards the intruder, our faces red. "Um…hi…Stan…" Kyle said, awkwardly. I shot Stan a glare and flipped him off; luckily Kyle didn't see. Although Stan had an extremely awkward and embarrassed look in his face and eyes, there was a spark of envy too.

 _Take that, asshole_ , I thought smugly. He wasn't getting _my_ Kyle anytime soon. Eventually visiting hours were over, and they had to go. I always felt a small twinge of disappointment when Kyle left; it was hard enough to sleep without him.

I tossed and turned on my sides that night, thinking about what we'd do when the week was over. In the time I spent here in the hospital, we could have done a lot together…keep your imagination PG-13 please, we're only 10. Eventually, I drifted off to sleep, the sense of wariness and anxiety still lingering in the air…

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 _A/N: Well, I'm thinking of ending the story soon. This is the farthest in a story I've ever gone! Squee! Anyways, see you next chapter!_

 _Love,_

 _N3k0-Chn_


	6. Kyman Ending

_A/N: *plays sad violin music* Well, this is the final chapter…enjoy, my friends. :3_

 **STAN'S POV**

It's been a week since I visited Cartman in the hospital with Kyle. By now, Cartman was deemed alright to go out, and he's been hogging all of Kyle's attention the moment he stepped foot outside the glass doors. Apparently it was to "make up for all the time lost", but I knew better than that.

He's figured out how I feel now. And he's most probably set on keeping Kyle… _my_ Kyle…for himself. Seeing what he's done these past few years, he wasn't afraid to play dirty, was he? To him, there were no rules to this game. But if that's how he'd roll, I'd simply roll the same way…

…and knock him straight out of the path.

I still remember walking in on them after going to the bathroom for a while in the hospital. I found them in a…compromising position. I felt my stomach drop and bile rise to the back of my throat. Maybe I wouldn't have been this mad if Cartman hadn't gone and flipped me off from behind Kyle. He was purposely showing off what he had…and I wanted.

So, I had thought up a plan to break them apart. It was dirty. It was low. But if Kyle could like _Eric Theodore Cartman_ , he could like me as well.

And once he was mine, I would make up for what I've done. I would give him as much love as I could, and protect him with my life. I would smile for him every day, and he would smile for me too. Cartman could never hope to get him back. Because…

 _Kyle_

 _is_

 _ **MINE!**_

These words stayed fresh in my head as I made my way to the Broflovski residence. Just as I planned, Sheila was the one to answer the door. "Oh, hello, Stanley. If you're here for Kyle, I'm afraid he's out with his… _boyfriend_." she stated the last word with potent venom in her tone. "So, you don't like them together?" I asked.

She shook her head, sighing. "I don't mind him being gay, but Eric Cartman of all people? There are so many nice boys, like you Stanley." she replied. "Then why aren't you doing anything about it?" I pried, hoping to get on her good side. After a conversation of twists and turns, I finally convinced her to do it.

I stood somewhere nearby, hidden from the two who had been arguing for hours now.

"Kyle, you listen to your mother!"

"No, it's not your choice who I like!"

"You break up with that boy, or we're moving out!"

"Why can't we just – "

"I mean it Kyle!"

"I don't…"

"Now, young man!"

"W-Why…no…you can't…I…I…f-fine…"

He walked away in defeat. His brilliant emerald eyes were brimming with tears, the tears of heartbreak. It hurt so much to watch him cry…I wanted to run over and hold him. Tell him it's okay. You might say it's my fault for this, but in truth, it's all Cartman's fault.

That fatass was the one who made him believe that they could be close. But in truth, he knew he was simply an obstacle. A big, annoying obstacle that served no purpose in this world but to block the light.

Specifically from Kyle.

I followed him, staying as hidden as I could. It's not stalkerish. I'm simply seeing to it that my goals have been achieved.

Finally, he found Cartman on the streets. "Hey, Kahl, what's wrong?" the brunet asked, lifting his hand up to wipe the tears off of Kyle's face. The smaller boy took a step back and turned his head away. "Cartman…we can't be together anymore." He murmured, his voice shaking. It was almost inaudible, but I was still able to hear.

Cartman's face twisted from concern to confusion. He grabbed Kyle's shoulders. "What? Why?" he asked, "Kahl…please look at me." I felt a spike of distaste of how gently he was talking to the redhead. _Only_ I _can talk to him like that!_ I thought, furiously.

Kyle looked like he would start crying at any second now as he looked into Cartman's eyes. "M-My mom…she won't let me stay with you any longer. She threatened to make the family move away, Cartman!" he no longer used his lover's first name anymore. Cartman didn't say anything. He stared down at his feet for a while.

When he finally snapped out of his trance, he pulled Kyle in for a kiss. As much as the younger one struggled, he held him there for a while longer before letting go and pulling away.

The last thing he said before walking away was, "Sorry I wasn't good enough for your mom."

And Kyle simply stood there.

"…you were involved, weren't you?"

I blinked at him in confusion. "Involved in what?"

His face showed no emotion. "You know what I'm talking about. You convinced my mom to break us apart." he replied, his tone plain yet accusing. It's been a month since they broke up. Cartman had gone missing. They gave up the search after mere weeks, not that it bothered me. Nobody cared about that fat fuck in the first place.

Except for the one person who I willed not to, anyways.

As much as I tried to look him in the eyes, dig deep into his thoughts and emotions, he refused to return the stare. "Why would I want to do that?" I asked, feigning confusion. What I did was for the greater good, and even if it was bad, I did mention that I'd make up for it.

"You tell me, Stan. Why did you do it?" knowing Kyle as much as I did, I knew that he was extremely stubborn and persistent. He wasn't going to give up until he got the answer. I was about to reply to him, but…

"…I thought you were my friend Stan."

…were the last words I ever heard from him.

 **BAD END – ALONE**

 _A/N: Okay, so, as you guys saw, the Kyman path is the bad path. I know, I know, a lot of you guys were voting for it but this is how I planned it. If you want to see the Good End, which is the Style path, just say so and I'll gladly write it for you! As always, see you next…um…story?_

 _Much love,_

 _\- Livvy_

" _I threw myself into my studies  
to have the world in my control.  
I vaporized the competition._

… _nobody understands me._

 _It's not  
EVIL."_

 _\- Friendship is Witchcraft 2013_

 _(It's a good song, search it up)_


End file.
